


Reborn braver than before

by Lady_Athena



Series: Trans!Richie AU [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Because I make the rules in this AU, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie is a bean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Even Georgie bitch, Everybody Lives, Happy Ending, He's such a great friend, I have no idea what I'm doing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, No I'm serious Stan is the best, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie's mom is terrible, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Stan is my hero, The Losers Club Are Good Friends (IT), They all love Richie, Trans Richie Tozier, okay i'm done, stozier brotp, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Athena/pseuds/Lady_Athena
Summary: “You killed her… You killed my baby girl and now you’re killing me.” Maggie sobs as she slowly started to crawl out from the small coffin-like box.The dolls that looked like the Losers all turned their glassy eyes towards Riche who let out a shocked gasp. He stumbled back from them with tears falling down his face unable to believe what he was seeing.“Freak. Freak. Freak.” They chanted together. “Beep Beep, Richie.” They continued as Richie slapped his hands over his ears before a sob escapes his lips.“Give me back my baby! Give me back my Rosemary!” Maggie screams when Richie’s eyes snapped open before he looked up to her in utter disbelief. Her wooden fingers dug into the skin of his arms as Richie gritted his teeth before thrusting his hands onto her chest and pushing her away.Blood started to trickle from the walls, causing Richie to turn around and run towards the door like a new-born calf unable to walk right. He started to bang on the door, screaming out for his friends while sobbing loudly, feeling them close in. He jerked when the blood began to pool around his shoes as he cried out for someone to save him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, The Losers Club & Richie Tozier
Series: Trans!Richie AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653544
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152





	Reborn braver than before

It all started when Georgie Denbrough went missing almost an entire month ago. So much happened in such a short amount of time from the Losers club growing from Stan, Richie, Eddie, and Bill to Stan, Richie, Eddie, Bill, Ben, Bev, and Mike. Then, they were seeing shit that was straight out of nightmares from a demonic clown hell-bent on eating them for breakfast. 

Bill wanted to check out the Neibolt House in hopes of luring out It so they could face him. None of the others wanted to, but Bill was their friend and they would follow him anywhere. They all biked their way over with a weird weight settling over the group as they finally arrived at the place of death. 

“Alright, who wants to go in first?” Richie comments, glancing at all the others who stood at the steps. “I mean, I think Bill should since he’s the one who suggested coming here.” He points out earning a sharp glare from Stan and Eddie. 

“I-I-I’ll go,” Bill comments before going up the steps with Richie and Stan right behind him along with the others. “Th--Th--This place is fucking disgusting.” He whispered after opening the creaking down that was barely hanging on the hinges.

“Oh my god…” Eddie gripped at the back of Richie’s shirt with a grossed-out face. “This is just crawling with bacteria.” He whispered before shaking his inhaler and taking a few puffs. 

“You know what else it’s crawling with?” Richie grinned only to get a hand to the back of the head by Stan so he couldn’t finish that sentence. “Fuck you, I’m a comedy genius!” He huffs with a snort.

“Shut up, Richie,” Stan comments before they started to spread out to search the house. “Guys, I don’t think we should do this.” He whispered, looking ready to bolt out the door as Bill soldiered on. 

“Then juh--juh--just go, but I’m finding my brother,” Bill comments, earning a hurt look from Stan as Richie rolled his eyes. 

“Hey, being the asshole is my job.” Richie resorts so Bill’s burning gaze would look on him instead of Stan. He looked more than a little happy to be relieved of Bill’s hate list at the moment. “We’re your friends. If we didn’t give a shit about you, we fucking wouldn’t be in here.” Richie comments as Bill looked away before going towards the kitchen. 

“Bill?” A soft voice called, causing Bill to turn his head to see a yellow raincoat flapping as it retreated upstairs.

“Ge--Ge--Georgie!” Bill exclaims before immediately thumping up the steps and abandoning his friends. 

“Bill!” Richie huffed before going after him as Stan jerked back, hitting into Mike who held onto him. “What the fuck dude!” Richie spat angrily as he looked around the hallway to see where Bill had gone.

“Richie!” Eddie’s voice cried as Richie turned back to see a door at the end of the hallway opened slightly. “Richie! Help!” Eddie’s tone made it sound like he was sobbing. 

Bill could wait.

Richie rushed forward and opened the door to the room the entire way before he froze at the sight in front of him. He jerked when the door slammed shut, making his heart rate skyrocket as he looked towards the dolls that lined the darkened room. They all were lifelike, but he couldn’t really get a good look at the dolls since the only light source was the window on the other side of the room. 

There was a small brown wooden coffin, glistening in the sunlight. It couldn’t have held anything human considering how tiny it was, but something about it made Richie’s skin crawl. He slowly trailed over to the coffin, hearing whispers that beckoned him over to open and see what was inside. 

Richie’s heart was thundering so loudly against his chest that it was pulsing to the beat within his head, making it hurt. His hands shot out to and opened the lid without his consent as he flinched before the top of the coffin slid down to the floor with a loud bang. 

He froze at the sight inside.

There laying so delicately was none other than Maggie Tozier, Richie’s mother. However, she wasn’t… normal. It was like she wasn’t human from the way the wood had different shades swirling over her cheeks and all over her body. She looked like a lifeless puppet from the glassy eyes that were staring towards the ceiling with a vacant expression.

Something behind him fell, causing him to jolt from his stupor as he immediately stumbled back from the coffin. He glanced around to see the dolls with masks that all had fallen off, shattering like glass when they hit the floor. His jaw dropped down more out of shock than anything because of the dolls… dolls were his friends. 

“Richie…” A feeble voice croaked as Richie’s back straightened out before he slowly glanced back towards where the mother doll was. “You killed her… You killed my baby girl and now you’re killing me.” Maggie sobs as she slowly started to crawl out from the small coffin-like box.

The dolls that looked like the Losers all turned their glassy eyes towards Riche who let out a shocked gasp. He stumbled back from them with tears falling down his face unable to believe what he was seeing.

“Freak. Freak. Freak.” They chanted together. “Beep Beep, Richie.” They continued as Richie slapped his hands over his ears before a sob escapes his lips.

“Give me back my baby! Give me back my Rosemary!” Maggie screams when Richie’s eyes snapped open before he looked up to her in utter disbelief. Her wooden fingers dug into the skin of his arms as Richie gritted his teeth before thrusting his hands onto her chest and pushing her away. 

Blood started to trickle from the walls, causing Richie to turn around and run towards the door like a new-born calf unable to walk right. He started to bang on the door, screaming out for his friends while sobbing loudly, feeling them close in. He jerked when the blood began to pool around his shoes as he cried out for someone to save him. 

“Bill! Bill, Please! Someone! Stan! Eddie! Bev!” He cried, glancing back to see their wooden fingers about to take a hold of him. “Mike! Ben!” His fists were going to be bruised from how hard he was hitting the door. 

“Rosemary… Give us Rosemary.” They whispered as he cringed before the door opened, causing Richie to jerk forward and hit the floor with a loud bang. 

Richie snapped his gaze up to see his friends staring at him in shock. He immediately whipped his head back before seeing nothing in the room he had just come from. He was shaking violently as he tried to force down the wave of nausea that had struck him.

“Ruh--Ruh--Richie, are you okay?” Bill asked worriedly. 

Richie immediately scrambled to stand up from the floor, scraping his palms on the dusty flooring. He pushed everyone out of his way and started down the creaking steps as the others watched him go down like a bat out of hell. 

“No! Fuck no! You can do this bullshit by yourself! Fuck you, Bill! Just fuck you!” He spat in tears as the others froze from his words before Richie was out of the house and heading towards his bike. 

“Richie!” Stan called, going after him with Eddie and Bev hot on his heels. “Richie wait!” He called seeing Richie get on his bike and immediately start peddling away.

“What the fuck just happened?” Bev asked, glancing back to see Bill standing there with Mike and Ben. “What did he see?” She asked. 

“I don’t… I don’t know…” Bill comments. 

“What the fuck, Bill!” Eddie snapped, shocking the others. “You left him by himself! What happened to sticking together? He could have died and it would have been your fault!” He spat.

“I-I--I didn’t ask him to go in there! He-He-He chose to!” Bill barked back with a sour expression.

“Because your dumbass was going to go in there alone! Of course, he was going to follow you! We all fucking do!” Eddie gritted out. “And it’s going to get us killed! I’m not standing for this anymore! Your brother is probably dead, Bill!” He exclaims.

“Eddie--” Bev jerked back when suddenly Bill’s fist connected with Eddie’s jaw. “BILL!” She snapped in shock as Eddie held his jaw before glaring to Bill.

“You know what! Fuck you, Bill! I can’t believe I’m your friend! Go down there and get yourself killed! I don’t care! You fucking suck!” He snapped in tears before getting on his bike as he started peddling off.

“Dude…” Stan whispered as Bill stood there with an angered expression. “Come on, we should check on Richie.” He whispered to Bev who nods and grabbed her bike before looking to Bill. 

“Get your shit together, dude. We’re your friends. We’re only here to help you.” She whispered before she and Stan raced off after Eddie who they hoped was going towards Richie’s place. 

Richie threw down his bike in his yard before going into the darkened home. His parents weren’t home which he was more than thankful for since he really didn’t want to see his mother right now. He thumped up the stairs to the bathroom, opting to keep the light off as he jerked open the shower’s curtain and turned on the water. 

He didn’t care that it was freezing cold, nor that his clothes were getting drenched until he weighed two times his original weight. His ears were ringing loudly as he sobbed before scrubbing at his arms so that the bruises forming on his biceps would disappear. He could feel her hands wrapping around him as he flinched when he heard the front door bang open.

Oh god, she was here… She was coming to kill him.

“Richie!” Eddie’s voice called, sounding like nails on a chalkboard to him right now. “Richie please!” He called, feet thumping up the steps as he closed in on Richie who was hyperventilating. 

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry.” He whispered, unsure if he was saying it to himself… or his mother. 

The door the bathroom opened and the light was flicked on, flooding the room in a bright white light as Richie flinched. He was shaking when he looked up to see the really Eddie looking down at him in utter shock. He reached out and shut off the water as Richie continued to sob, unable to stop himself now that he started.

“Please… Please don’t be mad at me.” Richie begged when Eddie reached out, smoothing back Richie’s freezing cold, soaked curls. 

“Richie, I’m not mad… What happened? What did you see?” He asked softly but Richie shook his head violently unable to utter the words trapped in his throat. 

“Richie!” Bev’s voice called, followed by Stan’s as they both looked towards the open door. 

“We’re in the bathroom!” Eddie called before looking back over Richie who was now shaking from how cold he was. “Shit, what the hell were you thinking? You’re gonna get sick you dumbass!” He huffs, but even his voice cracked. 

“Oh, Richie.” Bev’s warm voice cooed as Stan stood there, looking at his best friend in worry. “What… What happened?” She asked Eddie who shrugged when Stan walked in and bent down in front of Richie. 

“You want me to get you some new clothes?” Stan asked quietly in Richie’s ear as he nods softly. “Okay, you stay here. I’ll get you a towel and some clothes.” He promised before looking to Eddie who swallowed thickly. “How’s your jaw?” He asked as Richie looked up in confusion.

“The act hurt more than the actual hit. I’ll put some ice on it. It’ll be fine.” Eddie assured as Bev force him to sit down on the toilet. 

“What the hell are you guys talking about?” Richie asked, glancing at Eddie. 

“Bill hit me.” He whispered when Richie sat up quickly. 

“He fucking did what?” He demanded as Bev forced Richie to stop moving. 

“Yes, he hit him. They had a huge blow out after you left. At least you know Eddie was defending you.” She smirks at Eddie’s flushed face.

“You shouldn’t have been alone. Bill was stupid for running off like that.” Eddie huffs softly as Richie smiles before taking Eddie’s hand in his own.

“Thanks, Eds. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He whispered before laying his head against the porcelain lip. 

Stan came back with some clothes, a towel, and a small ice pack wrapped in a dishtowel for Eddie who was more than grateful to take it. Stan glanced at Richie who was staring off into space when he set down the clothes before flopping the towel onto Richie’s head. 

“Agh! You ass!” Richie exclaims as Stan’s fingers started to scrub the water from his curls. “I can do it!” He huffs, peeking his head out from the cotton white fluff when Stan smirks down at him. 

“Really, then why don’t you do it more often?” He teased as Richie flips him off. “Do you want us to…” He gestured outside of the bathroom when Richie nods softly. 

“Could you shut off the light on your way out?” He questioned, earning a frown from Eddie.

“How can you see to get dressed? Wait, that would explain your awful fashion choices.” He points out as Richie snorts.

“I am a king of fucking Hawaiian shirts. You’re just jealous you little gremlin!” He huffs when Eddie gapes at him.

“I am average height! I can’t help it you’re a fucking beanstalk!” He squeaks out, causing Bev and Stan to laugh before they all finally filed out of the room. 

Bev glanced back to Richie who looked smaller than he ever has before. She swallowed softly before shutting off the light and closed the door as Richie welcomed the darkness with open arms. He sat there for a moment longer, basking in being alone before finally getting out of the tub so his friends wouldn’t come searching for him. 

Richie toed off his socks and shoes before getting out of the soaked clothing as quickly as possible. He forced down the wave of nausea when his fingers brushed over the bandages that covered his chest. He gripped the edge of the sink while he waited for his stomach to finally stop rolling as violently as it was. 

“Rich, you okay?” Stan’s voice called quietly when Richie cracked the door slightly to reveal his puffy red face. “Did… Did you see it?” He questioned. 

“I saw my mom.” He whispered as Stan waited for him to explain more. “She… She called me by my real name.” His voice broke when Stan pushed the door open before wrapping his arms around Richie. 

The door shut, enveloping them in darkness as Richie clung to Stan’s shirt like a lifeline while Stan held him. Richie was thankful that Stan didn’t ask for any more than that, because honestly he was exhausted and he just wanted to sleep. 

Stan was the only one who knew about Richie since it was more of an accident. It was about a month ago when he noticed the blood started forming on the back of Richie’s pants. He didn’t say anything to the others but he took Richie into the boy’s bathroom, making sure it was empty before telling Richie.

Stan could still remember how panicked Richie was who was immediately threw up from how hard he was crying. Stan was the calmest out of the two when he gave Richie pants from his bookbag so he wasn’t walking around in blood-covered pants. Stan assured him that he wouldn’t tell anyone while he helped make a make-shift pad out of toilet paper so it wouldn’t soak through Stan’s pants. 

“I’m sorry, Richie… I’m so sorry.” He whispered, running his fingers through Richie’s hair just like he did that day. He felt Richie slowly relax into his arms as Stan sighed, knowing how much Richie hated his real name. “Come on, let’s get you into bed and something to drink.” He whispered as Richie nods. 

The door opened as Stan slowly helped Richie out of the bathroom. Richie squinted and held up a hand to block out the harsh light from being in the dark for so long. He slowly trailed him back into the bedroom, opening the door to reveal Bev and Eddie who were already in the room. They looked to Stan who laid Richie down and pulling the covers over him. 

“I’ll be back,” Stan assured when Richie snagged Stan’s shirt.

“Don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me.” He whimpered as Stan’s face twisted in worry. 

“Okay, okay. I won’t leave. I’m here. Bev, can you go get me a glass of water and maybe some crackers?” Stan asked softly as she nods.

“Anything else?” She questioned. 

“Some painkillers.” He whispered when Bev rushed out while he looked over Richie who had his face buried in Stan’s stomach. 

“Do you… Do you know what happened to him?” He asked quietly as Richie’s grip tightened. Eddie had thought Richie had fallen asleep. 

“I do, but I can’t tell you. I’m sorry.” He whispered, making Eddie frown.

“Why… Why not? I’m his friend too.” He countered. 

“Eddie, it’s not my place to tell. Richie will tell you when he’s ready and only then.” He retorted angrily as Eddie looked to him in shock. “I.. I’m sorry, but like I said… It’s not my place.” He comments, looking down at Richie who looked utterly exhausted. 

“Okay. You’re right. I just… I just want to know so I can help him. Richie is always the one to help us… I just… I just wanted to help him for once.” He whispered as Stan watched Richie’s face change to worry. 

“I know you do,” Stan assured before Bev came into the room looking sheepish as Bill, Ben, and Mike filed into the room. 

Eddie stood up immediately as Bill looked to him with a blank expression. There was a heavy tension in the room when Stan huffed standing up from his position with Richie. The coke-bottle glasses-wearing boy looked to the other boy with a frown before noticing Bill and the others.

“If you aren’t here to see how Richie is, then leave. Because I’m not having you fight like a bunch of dumbasses while he almost died. I meant it to both of you.” His voice was icy cold, making even Bev shiver softly. 

“Nuh--Nuh--No, I came to see how Richie wuh--wuh--was,” Bill comments softly before glancing at Richie who was staring at Stan. “I’m suh--suh--sorry.” He sighed, scrubbing at the back of his head. 

“It’s fine. Shit just happened. Give me an hour and we can go back.” Richie smiles, earning a slap upside the head from Stan who was downright glaring at him.

“If you think you are going back in that house today, I’ll tear off one of your arms and beat you with the bloody stump you fucking nimrod.” He huffed. 

“Rude! What the fuck, Staniel! I’m trying to be a hero and you just threatened me! Honestly, the audacity!” He grumbles. 

“You’re lucky it’s a threat and not a promise.” Stan crossed his arms before looking to Bill. “Look, I know you wanna find your brother. We all want to help you with that, but dammit… You have to remember that we are thirteen years old! There’s a psychotic clown that’s trying to murder us so sorry if I don’t want to skip into his lair all happy to find your brother.” He snapped. “I’m not saying that we aren’t going to go down there to help you… I don’t want to, but I’m going to.” He sighed, scrubbing at his temple.

Richie sat up slowly before taking Stan’s hands into his own when he noticed that Stan was working himself up to a panic attack. He knew that the clown had affected all of them now with the final one being Richie. He stared at Stan who gently breathed until he calmed before looking to the others who stood in silence. 

“It’s fine, Bill,” Richie assured before looking down to the floor. “I need to tell you all something. Something that I’ve been hiding for years.” He whispered softly when he felt Stan’s hand take ahold of his own.

“Richie, you don’t have to do this.” He whispered. “You’ve been through a lot today.” He assured. 

“No, I need… I need to tell them. I can’t let him use it against me…” Richie comments as the others shared glances.

“Are you gonna tell us that you two are dating?” Eddie’s voice was small.

“What? Fuck no!” Richie exclaims, glancing at Stan who was blinking in shock. “Trust me, Eddie Spaghetti, Stanny wouldn’t touch me with a forty-foot pole if he could help it.” He snorts as Stan rolled his eyes. 

“Then what is it?” Mike comments with a frown. 

“I… Fuck.” He whispered, feeling tears flood down his face as he looked to every one of his friends. “I was born in the wrong body… I…” He trailed off, flinching when Stan squeezed his shoulder gently.

“You mean you’re transgender?” Ben filled in quietly as Richie looked up to him before nodding. 

“I was born with girl parts… But I’m a boy. I swear to fucking God--I’m a boy.” He whispered as they all stared at him in shock. “What I saw in the room was my Mom… She kept calling me by my real name… and I hate it.” He sobs. 

“Jesus… Ruh--Ruh--Richie, I’m sorry.” Bill whispered, not looking up from the floor. “I--I--I can’t imagine wuh--wuh--what that’s like.” He comments.

“You are a boy,” Eddie whispered as Richie looked to him. “You have been and always will be. You’re a complete and utter dick. So it doesn’t matter what’s between your legs. As long as you are happy being you… Then you could be a duck for all I care.” He threw his hands up, making a shaky fit of laughter escaped Richie’s trembling lips. 

“If you ever need help… Talk to me. Because once you’re old enough… We can get look into getting you those testosterone shots.” Bev grins happily. 

“Ev--Ev--Everyone is right. You’re our Richie.” He assured as Richie scrubs at his face while his shoulders started to shake.

“You all fucking suck… Why do you have to make me emotional?” He sobs. 

“Because we wouldn’t be your friends otherwise.” Mike points out with a shit-eating grin. 

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Richie. He is just trying to hurt you. He did it to all of us. You just have something that’s harder to face, but that doesn’t mean you can’t face it. We are here for you and that’s why he had you cornered on your own. Because he knew that if you were with us you wouldn’t be afraid.” Ben smiles warmly before jolting at the sudden arms full of Richie. 

“Why the fuck are you so precious?” He sobs, making Ben’s face flush before he started to laugh. 

“Ben’s right. We’re the lucky Seven.” Bev piped up with a grin of determination. 

“Tuh--Tuh--Tomorrow. We’ll fuh-fuh-face him tomorrow. It’s best if we all stuh-stuh-stick together.” Bill comments before the others nod. 

“We can stay here. My parents won’t be back for another week.” Richie points out, wiping his eyes gently. “We can camp out in the basement. There are mattresses down there and I can get some blankets out of the closet.” He explains. 

“We should go home and pack up some stuff.” Ben pipes up softly as the others nod before agreeing they’d be back in an hour. 

“Oh, you’re still here.” Richie blinked at Eddie who looked nervous. “Is something wrong?” He asked worriedly. 

“I know that years of being hidden isn’t going to go away within a day, but I just wanted to say that I’m proud of you for what you did today. I wish I was brave like you.” Eddie laughs softly, but there was an underlining sadness swirling in his eyes. 

“Eds, you are brave. I mean shit… You put up with your Mom all the time.” He shrugs, earning an eye roll from Eddie. “Hey, look at me… You are braver than you think. I mean it.” He assured when Eddie dug his teeth into his lower lip. “Something is eating at you. So… Talk to me?” He asked quietly. 

“I’m gay. I like boys.” Eddie said so fast that it sounded more like “ImgayIlikeboys.” which made Richie blink for a moment before the words finally registered. 

“Oh, oh Holy shit, Eddie!” He exclaims with a grin of happiness. “That’s--Holy shit!” He laughs, making Eddie’s face flush. “See! I told you! Braver than you think!” He pulled Eddie into a bone-crushing hug as the tiny hypochondriac snorts softly. 

“Well, I thought since what happened today with you… How brave you were… Like Richie, you just agreed to go down their tomorrow… Are you sure that’s a good idea?” He asked softly. 

“Yeah, you know why? Because like Ben said… With you guys… I can face anything. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you first… Honestly, the only reason Stan knew was on accident.” He explains. 

“No, no don’t apologize. I’m glad you had someone to comfort you. Stan is honestly the first person I’d go to, but… I think I’m glad I went to you instead.” He whispered as Richie’s face flushes. 

“Well, that was a bad move on your part.” He points out when Eddie snorts softly. 

“I should probably get going. I’m gonna need to convince my mom to come here.” He explains, gesturing towards the door. 

“Hey, uh… Good luck. I know how overbearing she can be. Especially when she’s on my--” He was cut off by Eddie slapping his arm.

“Don’t give finish that sentence you disgusting heathen!” He exclaims with a flushing face as Richie tossed his head back with a cackle. “I’ll be back. And even if she says no… Well, I’ll sneak out.” He shrugs.

“Oh my god! You absolute deviant! What happened to the sweet little Eddie Spaghetti I know and love?” He swoons, an arm over his forehead as Eddie snorts. 

“He met a boy named Richie who turned him into a dick.” He points out when Richie smiles softly. 

“Thanks. You really should get going. The others will be back.” He explains before Eddie nods and rushes out of the house. He gripped at his shirt, feeling the rhythmic sound of his heart as he bit his lip before going down to the basement.

The night was quiet for the losers who knew what tomorrow brought. Richie barely made jokes mostly because he just didn’t have it in him to try. He was exhausted both physically and emotionally from how much he had faced today. 

Richie was the first one to fall asleep, lying with his back facing the losers on the small ugly patterned couch. He wanted to talk with them more because Bill’s big plan was to just go down there and face the Clown. However, after five minutes of trying to convince Bill that one he’s a dumbass and two that was a dumbass plan, he blacked out. 

The morning sun blinded Richie who grunted gently, wiping away the drying slobber from his chin before sitting up. His blurred vision fell on the other losers who were still asleep which he was thankful for. He slid on his glasses before pulling the covers off his body and going towards the small bathroom down in the basement. 

The light above the mirror hummed to life as he finally locked eyes in the mirror before swallowing thickly. He looked a lot worse than he realized from his still puffy face to the bed head that looked like a tangle of curls. He scrubbed his hands through his hair in hopes to make it more presentable before he heard something… bubbling?

He stopped moving for a moment before turning his head to the right to see that the shower curtain was drawn, covering the tub from view. His breath caught in his throat before he stepped forward, hands shaking from fear. He could do this dammit. That clown wasn’t getting the best of him. 

“Richie?” A voice called, making Richie jerk before looking towards the door at Eddie’s voice. “You okay?” He asked quietly.

Richie opened the door to see Eddie staring at him in worry. “I’m… Something is in the bathtub.” He whispered as Eddie’s eyes widened before he glanced behind Richie. “I should look, but… but I’m scared. I don’t know if I can do this.” He whispered, looking utterly terrified out of his mind. 

“Then don’t look. It’s not real.” Eddie whispered, but his voice was shaking slightly. “Richie, look at me. Whatever is in there… It’s not real. This is what he does. It knows how to hurt us.” He explains before reaching out and taking Richie’s hand in his own before slowly pulling him from the bathroom as both boys look back towards the tub. 

“Holy shit…” Richie laughs softly before looking to Eddie in shock. “I’m not… How did you do that? How the hell weren’t you scared?” He demanded.

“Richie, my heartbeat would tell you otherwise. However, that being said… I just… You were scared and I didn’t want you to be. I guess mind over matter.” He shrugs as Richie nods before looking to see the other losers waking up.

“Come on, we need to get ready. The soon we end this shit… the better.” He whispered softly. 

Eddie noticed that he was still holding Richie’s hand. He flushed before pulling his hand away as they both walked over when Bill glanced from Eddie to Richie. He held a frown noticing that both boys held a matching expression of fear. 

“Wuh-Wuh-What happened?” Bill asked. 

“Something was in the tub… But I didn’t look. I couldn’t… I… Eddie saved me.” Richie explains. 

“Are you okay?” Bev asked, sitting up with a worried expression.

“We’re fine. But I want this to be fucking over. It’s bad enough with the shit I get from my parents. I don’t need this looming over me.” Richie gritted out. 

“Whatever happens… I’m glad you are all my friends.” Ben whispered quietly as they all looked to him.

“Haystack, there’s no one else who could put up with us like you,” Richie whispered, making Ben smile softly. 

“We stick together. No one splits off.” Eddie comments before his eyes fall onto Bill who looked sheepish. 

“Huh-Huh-How’s your cheek?” He questioned, glancing over the purplish color that painted Eddie’s face. 

“It doesn’t hurt anymore.” His voice was quieter when Mike stood up. 

“We are making a pact right here, right now. It doesn’t matter how bad of a fight we get into. Losers stick together.” He said before offering out his hand.

“Losers stick together.” They all agreed before placing their hands overtop of Mike’s. 

Eddie made a face at the feeling of Bev’s slightly sweaty hand over his own, but he didn’t pull away until the others did. His eyes lingered on Richie who looked a lot older since yesterday and it was really odd to Eddie. He’s always looked to Richie but seeing him like was like staring into the eyes of someone else. 

“You sure you’re gonna be okay?” Eddie asked Richie who huffs playfully. 

“Jeez Eds, I’m not a damsel in distress.” He comments, but his tone was slightly annoyed. 

“I’m not saying you are, dipshit. I’m just--Nevermind.” He rolled his eyes before walking up the steps with the Losers trailing behind him. 

Richie glanced at the darkened bathroom as he gripped his fists and thumped up the steps. He felt bile rising up in his throat as he forced it down so he could seem braver than he felt right now. His hands were shaking before he turned his head slowly to see a shadow down in the basement as he jerked and shut the door. 

“Alright, let’s go kick some clown ass!” Richie exclaims, earning eye-rolls from everyone as they left the house and got on their bikes.

Almost all of them lost their confidence the moment they strolled up to the Neibolt house that looked ten times scarier than the first day. Richie was really losing confidence in himself at the chants of his name echoing in the back of his mind. He felt his face heat up probably from the fact that he was gonna barf all over himself or shit himself… Both were equally bad options at this point. 

“Guh-Guh-Guys, I want you all to know that… That going in here… It’s easier than being in my own home. Because I pass his room and there are his toys everywhere from the day before he disappeared… I’ve watched my own mother collapse on his bed because she wanted to be close to him again.” Bill’s stutter seemed almost non-existent. “I just want you to know that I’m suh-suh-sorry for everything… Buh-Buh--But I’m glad you’re all here.” He offers a wobbly smile. 

“You’re lucky we all love you or I’d tell you to shove it,” Richie comments, making the others snort softly. “But… We do this together because we’re the Losers. So let’s go in there and end this so that no other kid gets taken… and that Georgie can finally be at peace.” He whispered, making Bill’s smile turned more genuine as they all went down through the house and into the well.

_Why did Richie think that this was a good idea at all?_

Richie had been split off from the group after a loud explosion had thrusted him into a different cave. He was running as fast as he could with a laughing Pennywise hot on his trail. He wanted to scream, flip him the bird--something! 

“Rosemary! Come on, Rosie don’t you want to be a good girl!” Pennywise laughed as Richie tripped and fell into the water. 

At least he had enough of a conscious mind to close his mouth before he hit the water. He turned to see the stupid clown towering over him when he shoved his hand up and caught the demonic creature in the throat. He gaped at the sight of Pennywise stumbling back before he forced himself to stand and rushed towards the opening of a new cave. 

“Richie!” Eddie called before looking to the others. “What if he’s dead?” He asked, shaking. 

“He-He-He’s not dead!” Bill exclaims, but even his voice was cracking. “He’s nuh-nuh-not until I see his buh-buh-body.” He glanced before hearing a scream that sounded exactly like Richie.

“Richie!!” Stan calls, rushing forward ahead of the others only to collide with Richie who made them both tumble into the water.

“Oh my god! Richie!” Eddie exclaims as he, Bev, and Bill help the two boys up. “You’re okay!” He suddenly jerks Richie into a hug before making a face. “Oh god! You are so gross right now!” He cries, scrubbing at his arms. 

“Glad to see you too, Asshole.” Richie chuckles breathlessly. 

“Are you okay?” Bev asked, looking over him for injuries. 

“Yeah, I didn’t--” He immediately jerked around to see Pennywise transforming into a giant spider-like creature. “Oh fuck…” He whispered as they all backed away. 

“You’ve all been a real thorn in my side! But no matter! All in one place for me to enjoy!” Pennywise outright cackles happily. “What should I do with all of you? Eat you right away? Or maybe have a little fun!” His eyes glittered excited at all the possibilities. 

They were thirteen-year-old kids what the hell were they going to do against an intergalactic space clown. Especially one that could conjure up all your worst nightmares into reality until you broke down from insanity. Yet, through some miracle, they did when Richie remembered how Pennywise reacted to being hit in the throat. 

After barely escaping from the collapsing house, the losers went to the Quarry to clean off. There was a heavy silence over the group after Bill had to finally face Georgie who asked why he didn’t come for him. It was hard on everyone, but in the end, it was finally over. 

Richie glanced at Bill who was being consoled by Stan and Mike when suddenly he broke out into a sob. Stan pulled him into a hug as Mike joined him before everyone made their way over to hug Bill. No one spoke, not even Eddie who was trying not to freak out about how disgusting it was to be in this water. 

Bill surged forward and held Richie who froze at the feeling before he awkwardly patted Bill on the back. Honestly, Richie wasn’t really used to this sort of affection considering his mother hated his guts and his dad told him that if he wanted to be a man he had to act like one. Which meant hold your emotions in until you die. 

“Thank you… I don’t think I would have been able to face this without you.” He whispered as Richie snorts quietly. 

“What’s up with all you Losers thinking you aren’t brave?” He demanded, glancing around to the others. 

“Because Richie… kinda hard to be brave when you one-uped us all.” Mike points out with a grin.

“But of course, dear Homeschool! Because I would be Richard Trashmouth Tozier now would I?” He asked, grinning back. “I’m just glad it’s over.” He laughs as they all nod in agreement.

“Bill! Bill!” A small voice called as they all froze before looking over to see Georgie there at the shoreline. “Come on! Mommy wants you home! She’s just down the road in the car.” He waved.

“I thought we killed it,” Richie whispered to the others who looked to Bill. 

“We did. It must have reversed the damage done.” Mike whispered back when Bill immediately started for his younger brother.

“Ge-Ge-Georgie!” He exclaims before scooping up Georgie into his arms, making the younger boy giggle. 

“Bill! That tickles!” He laughs as Bill sobbed, hugging him tightly. “Bill, you smell gross. What were you doing?” He asked with a scrunched up nose. 

“Nuh-Nuh-Nothing, Georgie. Come on. I’ll see you guys later!” He called as they all waved before going out of the water. 

Suddenly Stan started to laugh in tears before hugging Mike tightly and then the others. He looked like he was set free from chains that had been weighing down his wrists. He and Mike were the next to leave followed by Ben and Bev who were sharing glances between each other. 

Eddie looked to see Richie was scrubbing dirt off his glasses. Something inside of him was telling him to be brave and soon he marched over to Richie who looked up. 

“Sup Eds, you need something?” He asked before shoving on his glasses to see the look on Eddie’s face.

“I--I told you that I liked boys.” He explains as Richie nods, gesturing for him to go on. “What if… What if I told you that… that there’s someone I really like in our friend’s group?” He asked, making Richie freeze. 

“Oh shit, is it Stan? Because I think he’s got eyes for that Patty girl in our Civics class.” He comments before noticing Eddie’s face twist in disgust. 

“NO! Why would you think it was Stan?” He demanded, crossing his arms. 

“Did you see how you reacted yesterday when you asked if we were dating?” He asked as Eddie’s face flushes. 

“No, Rich, it isn’t Stan.” He whispered.

“Well, is it Bill? Because he and Mike have a weird thing going on.” He explains when Eddie rolled his eyes and surged forward. 

Richie opened his mouth only to freeze at the feeling of Eddie’s lips covering his own. He immediately kissed back once his mind came back on, cupping Eddie’s cheek and pulling him closer.

“Holy shit…” Richie whispered in awe as Eddie snorts. “It’s me… But--I don’t have the parts--” He’s cut off by Eddie giving him a look.

“Richie, I love you before I knew everything… But I love you even more now that I do. And so what? We could never do anything for the rest of our lives except kiss and I’d be more than okay with that… After we brush our teeth because all of this is disgusting and I’m two seconds away from burning my clothes.” He explains when Richie starts to laugh in tears. 

“Deal.” He whispered. “You wanna go back to my place and read comics?” He asked when Eddie thrusted himself off the ground.

“Fuck yeah! Let’s go!” He grabs Richie’s hand and rushes towards their bikes as Richie laughs. 

_Maybe... Just maybe… He was braver than he thinks._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy this. This left me more emotionally drained than I realized, but hey at least it's done. I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry if everything was so fast, but whatever.


End file.
